


Coffee, Glazed Chicken, and the Battle of New Orleans

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "You think I'm cute, don't you?  Nancy, you are going to make me blush."





	Coffee, Glazed Chicken, and the Battle of New Orleans

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Coffee, Glazed Duck, and the Battle of New Orleans**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy,Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Slash  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** "You think I'm cute, don’t you?  Nancy, you are going to make me blush."  
**Author's Note:** This is #2 in the **Love Connection** series. 

Nancy walked into Equinox 20 minutes late.  After checking her coat, she spotted Lauren at a table off to the side.  Flashing a smile, she walked toward her.  Lauren smiled back.

"I am so sorry that I'm late.  The CIA director would not shut up and then Fitz felt the need to hassle me about having a date tonight.  I have no idea how he found out in the first place.  That place is like a middle school some days." She stopped talking and looked at Lauren.  "Why are you smiling?"

"I like listening to your voice." She replied.

"It’s not androgynous?" Nancy asked.

"No.  Its husky...sexy.  A bedroom voice."

Nancy smiled.  The server arrived to take drink and appetizer orders.

"A glass of Pinot Noir and the grilled calamari." Nancy said.

"Ma’am?" he turned to Lauren.

"Just a glass of Cristal."

"Very good."

He walked away and they stared at each other.  Nancy admired Lauren’s outfit without saying a word.  She wore slate grey slacks and a silver blue blouse.  It was a blouse with the v-neck in the back, revealing enough skin to interest the National Security Advisor.

"I got your voicemail anyway." Lauren said.  "So I knew you were running late.  I feel a bit nervous, do you?"

"Absolutely not." Nancy replied before breaking into a rare big smile.

"How about we just act as if we are not at all attracted to each other?  That may make it easier."

"It could, but I believe it is also impossible."

Lauren gasped.

"You think I'm cute, don’t you?  Nancy, you're going to make me blush."

"You are a quirky woman at times." Nancy said.

"It keeps away crows feet.  Are you sharing the squid?"

"I’ll think about it."

"Think hard.  I am perfectly willing to put out if the food is good." Lauren said.

"See, for me it is all about liquor consumption."

Lauren smiled.

"Would it turn you off completely if I smoked?" she asked.  "I had a long day and I am jonesing for a cigarette and some champagne."

Nancy shook her head.  At the place they were damn near nothing could turn her off completely.  The drinks came first and Nancy sipped hers.

"I would like to propose a toast." Lauren said.

"Oh how corny...I like it." Nancy held up her glass.  "To what?"

"The dating game, and other antiquated mating rituals.  Long live love and lust."

"To love and lust." Nancy replied.

They clinked glasses and Lauren winked.

* * *

"How is the honey glazed chicken?" Nancy asked.

There was a gigantic spinach salad in front of her, with beef thrown in for fun.  Not that much fun.  Lauren shrugged.

"Better than the honey glazed duck but not as good as the honey glazed pork chops.  Its all good; there are very few foods that I don’t like."

"Name them please."

"Peas, I never could stand them.  Mint chocolate chip ice cream.  Peppermint anything...I think I OD’d on candy canes as a child.  Oh, and bananas.  I seriously draw the line at bananas."

"Bananas are my favorite fruit." Nancy said.

"I would not be at all against watching you eat one."

"You are a shameless flirt."

Still, she wore a smile as she held her wineglass to her lips.

"How did you become the National Security Advisor?" Lauren asked.

"Leo McGarry and I have known each other for about 12 years.  I have been at State and the Pentagon forever.  I did a lot of Cold War stuff in the 80s...I wish I could tell you more.  I was very behind the scenes.  At the Pentagon, my name can make a person stop in their tracks.  I was never one of those people who felt the need to always throw quotes in the _Post_ or show up on Sam and Cokie.  God, do you remember when David Brinkley hosted _This_ _Week_?"

"Remember?  He was my first little old man crush."

"Really?  That was Ed Bradley for me.  Oh hell, Harry Reasoner too."

They both laughed.

"Anyway, President Bartlet was looking for someone and Leo insists that I was the only name on the list.  I don’t know if I believe that but it’s my job now so I don’t care."

"I know about the courtesy resignation, but will you stay if the President is reelected?"

"Yes.  Now enough reelection talk; I hear it all day.  I want to hear more about your crush on David Brinkley."

"Oh, it is rather unabashed.  Not as bad as the one I have on Peter Jennings now, but it was up there at one point.  He was the only way I got my news in college."

"What did you study in college?" Nancy asked.

"History.  Then I got my masters in history.  I thought about going for a PhD, but I hated the discipline and narrowness of school.  I couldn’t take another minute...I was itching for the real world."

"I have a PhD in military history and stratagem."

"Oh, so you're better than me?" Lauren asked.  She could hardly keep a straight face.

"Yes I am actually."

Now she laughed aloud.

"History is my passion Nancy.  I wanted to go to college and study something I loved, not just something that could get me a job.  Where did you go to school?"

"Undergrad at Wellesley; graduate at University of Penn, and doctorate at Harvard." Nancy said.

"Ouch...impressive.  I guess CJ told you I love military history."

"I thought she might be lying."

Lauren shook her head.

"I read _The Rise and Fall of the Third Reich_ when I was twelve; found it on my father’s bookshelf.  I have been obsessed ever since.  All the German battles of WWII are etched into my memory."

Nancy started to spout out battles of WWII.  Lauren threw out dates, the major players, and who was victorious.  The National Security Advisor was astonished...and turned on.

"Slightly off the subject; what can you tell me about the Battle of New Orleans?" Nancy asked.

"General Edward Pakenham vs. Andrew Jackson and a ragtag group of militiamen.  2000 British troops killed and 8 Americans.  Fought on January 8, 1815; the only battle fought after the war was declared over but before the ratification of the Treaty of Ghent."

"Wow.  You do realize that I am going to sleep with you tonight, right?"

"Yea!" Lauren sipped her champagne.

* * *

"First dates are always so nerve wrecking." Nancy said over her coffee and key lime pie.

Lauren smoked her cigarette slowly, watching Nancy’s mouth move.  She hoped that sleeping together thing earlier was not entirely a joke.

"Its not technically our first date." She replied.  "We have had three coffees and a lunch."

"You know what I mean.  People want a whole sheet on you.  They want your favorite song; if you like dogs; and everything you do at work.  They should manufacture this sheet so you just fill it out and hand it to people.  That way all of the BS can get out of the way early."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Let’s get the BS out of the way.  Condense Nancy McNally into 120 seconds or less.  Fill out the paper for me."

"OK.  My favorite song is _I Feel The Earth Move_ , Carole King.  I love the colors green and black.  My favorite food is steak and I don’t like turkey.  I don’t have any pets, though I've considered a cat.  I work too much, and am addicted to M&Ms, CNN, and Bette Davis movies.  Nothing is better than a cup of coffee except a passionate kiss.  If I wasn’t doing this I would be teaching and I hope to do that someday soon.  Oh, and I have never been to Greece and that sticks in my craw."

Lauren laughed.

"Good job.  You went a bit over but it was worth it.  I too am addicted to M&Ms.  Peanut is my favorite."

"Plain for me, though I do like the crunchy ones now.  Can you condense yourself?  I thought it would be harder but most of those things are topical so I didn’t have to think too hard."

Nancy sipped her coffee and waited.

"Well my favorite song is _Drive_ , by The Cars.  I cannot get enough of _Doonesbury_ , _Murder She_ _Wrote_ reruns, and the Biography Channel.  I have a cat and her name is Abigail Adams.  I love Meryl Streep and Maureen O’Hara.  My favorite food is crab cakes with honey mustard.  I would love to drop everything for a long weekend in New York City.  Deep down, I am a closet romantic who loves holding hands and making out on the couch.  If I didn’t work for CNN, I would write an overview on the disappearance of Prussia from the map of Europe.  And I think you're beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Lauren replied.  She held up her hand.  "Check please."

"Who should pay?" Nancy asked.

"Obviously the manlier of us two. We have to arm wrestle for it."

Nancy laughed aloud.

"I'm paying." She said.  "For arriving late."

"OK.  But next time is on me."

* * *

"Where am I taking you?"

Lauren started her Jetta and Sarah McLachlan came from the speakers.  The song was _Sweet Surrender_ if Nancy was up on her Sarah McLachlan, which she believed that she was.

"DuPont Circle.  You can take Connecticut all the way out to 19th and then cross over to New Hampshire.  Sorry about this; my car is in the shop getting new brake pads.  They all laugh and tell me to just get a new car but I insist that there is no better driving than a 1992 BMW.  I took a cab to work this morning."

"Its fine Nancy, I don’t mind at all.  Is the music alright?"

"Yeah.  I had a good time.  It is not often that I get out of the dungeon."

"Nor me.  It means double duty for the weekend, but it was worth it."

"The traffic is so ridiculous at this hour.  Whose brilliant idea was it to stick this many people on a tiny strip of dirt?"

"I believe Thomas Jefferson is to blame.  He wanted the nation’s capital to be neutral in regards to the slave trade; or at least objective."

Nancy looked at her as she looked at the road.

"You are a nerd.  That question was rhetorical."

Lauren licked her tongue from the side of her mouth as she coasted through a yellow light.  They were quiet most of the way listening to the music and contemplating their next move.

"This block?" Lauren asked.

"No, it’s the next."

Lauren pulled over on New Hampshire and parked across the street from Nancy’s condominium.  As usual, DuPont Circle was still full of life.

"Where is your favorite place to buy clothes?" Lauren asked, cutting the engine.

"Ann Taylor."

"Good answer."

"Come upstairs."

* * *

"So much for coffee." Nancy mumbled as she pulled Lauren into another kiss.

She tasted of key lime pie and Marlboro Milds...strangely intoxicating.

"You taste like coffee." Lauren replied.  "I'm getting my fix."

"Unfair!"

They both laughed.  Lauren unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on Nancy’s blouse.  Nancy just looked at her.

"Will Fitz make fun of you if you arrive at work with a hickey tomorrow?" she asked.

"Oh how 10th grade.  Of course he will."

"Well...fair warning."

"So noted."

God, it felt wonderful to make out on a couch with one lamp burning across the room.  To remember what it felt like to feel a woman up with every stitch of clothing still on.  All the shivers and the quickened heartbeat.  To have your neck nibbled, and your mouth plundered, even to have your hands slapped.  The little giggles and moans; the words that only meant something to the person you were with.

"If I give it up tonight, am I easy?" Lauren asked after they pulled away for breath.

She was down to her bra, and mercifully would be stripped of that very soon.

"Mmm hmm, but don’t expect me to hold it against you."

"Here?" she reached behind her for the clasps but Nancy stopped her.

"The bedroom; its more comfortable."

"OK."

Nancy stood, taking Lauren’s hand and pulling her from the couch.  Then they were kissing standing in front of the couch.  Lauren finally pulled away, turned Nancy toward the bedroom and followed her step for step.

"Whoo!" she exclaimed when they were finally in bed.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"Aren't I allowed to be excited?  You're beautiful Nancy McNally, not to mention damn near naked."

"I am not good with compliments of that nature." Nancy replied.

"Fine.  I will just show you.  Scream when I hit the right spot."

"Your quirkiness is adorable."

"I like you too Nance."

* * *

Nancy pulled Lauren on top of her.  As they kissed she reached around to remove the cumbersome bra.  Lauren exhaled, opening her mouth for Nancy’s tongue.  Nancy’s hands caressed her bare back, the skin warm and smooth under her exploring fingers.  They rolled over, still kissing.  Nancy pulled the bra from between them, freeing her lips and moving down to her neck and throat.

"You're a fantastic kisser." Lauren sighed, arching her back.

"That is excellent news."

Nancy undressed her slowly, watching the change in her eyes and facial expression as her clothes hit the floor.  She paused when Lauren was nude.

"Is something wrong?"

"If this is wrong I don’t give a damn." Nancy replied.

Lauren smiled as Nancy’s fingers and hands crept across her skin.  Her stomach muscles tightened and Nancy admired the sweat that was forming there.  Her nipples were already hard, and that was a turn on.  She bent her lips to kiss Lauren’s breasts, purposely ignoring the nipple.

"Oh!" she was practically off the mattress.

She wanted to tease her more, but Nancy had to be honest....she was ready to go.  She sucked Lauren’s nipple hard, not caring that her hair was yanked hard.  She was more concerned with Lauren crying out in the semi-darkness.  Moving on to the next nipple it occurred to Nancy that she always loved the sound of a woman screaming her name.

"Don't stop Nancy, oh God!"

She was certainly a breast woman, taking the time was fine with her.  They were on the best body she'd seen in a long time, though smaller than she usually went for.  A mouthful, the National Security Advisor was pleased.  Lauren pulled her back with reluctance.

"It has been a long time since I have been with anyone Nancy." She said.

"I’ll go as slow as you need me to."

"No." Lauren shook her head.  "To hell with slow, fuck me now."

"Demanding...I love it."

Nancy rolled over on her back and Lauren sat on top of her.  The view from the top was even more impressive.  Nancy thrust up, feeling the wetness on her groin.

"Come up here Lauren."

"Are you sure?"

"Don’t think baby, move."

Nancy slid her body down until her mouth was beneath Lauren’s thighs.  She turned, gently kissing and sucking the sensitive skin.

"Oh...shit."

She took a firm hold of her hips, pulling Lauren’s body down and her mouth up.  Electricity coursed through her body as the tongue of the National Security Advisor thrust in and out of her.  She fell forward when she felt it graze her clit.  Pressing her hands against the wall Lauren knew if she didn’t hold on tight she would knock herself out.

"Oh God, oh sweet God!  Nancy!"

Her whole body jolted with her orgasm.  All she could do was topple over onto her side, trying to catch her breath.  Nancy was still going, placing tender kisses inside of her.  If she didn’t stop it was going to be another orgasm.  She moved up, making love to her breasts.

"I think I have a breast woman on my hands." Lauren said when almost steady breathing had returned.

Nancy stopped for a moment, looked at her.

"Yeah.  But believe me; your pussy is fantastic too."

Lauren kissed her, wrapping her arms around Nancy and holding her close.  She was still dressed in a blue bra and panty set that had outworn its welcome.  Lauren undressed her.

"Oh shit, Nancy McNally, you are soaking wet."

She ran her hand between Nancy’s thighs, and continued to do it when she saw Nancy’s reaction.  Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.  Pushing up to her and down on the bed at the same time...Lauren liked a woman who could multitask.  She kissed her neck, the same places she became acquainted with on the couch.

"That is going to leave a mark.  Mmm...."

"I already told you that.  Too late to cry foul."

"Oh, I have no intention."

Lauren moved down, flicking her tongue across the hollow of Nancy’s throat.  She loved the muted tones of desire...Nancy McNally did not give in easily to her animal instincts.  Lauren wanted to break her down, have her scream her name.  Maybe it wouldn’t be tonight, but it was a goal that was worth achieving.

"I told you that you were beautiful.  I mean it tenfold in your natural state."

"If I even think of a marshmallow I am gaining five pounds." She said it in her famous Nancy tone.  The sentence was self-deprecating, but never sounded more confident.

"I hope you gain it here." Lauren squeezed her sides.  "It would be so sexy."

"Yep.  You have completely gone round the bend."  Nancy replied laughing.

"Who wouldn’t the first time they catch sight of these magnificent breasts."

Lauren squeezed her breasts together, showering them with tiny dewdrop kisses.  Nancy threw her head back into the pillow.  Her thighs were spread and Lauren’s eager but gentle fingers slid across her folds.

"Oh...Mmm..."

Nancy held Lauren’s face between both hands as she stroked hard nipples with her tongue.  Teasing with nibbling teeth and burning lips.  Just the slightest brush against Nancy’s clit with her thumb...it happened so fast it was not entirely out of the realm of possibility that it did not happen at all.  When she slipped two fingers inside Nancy’s pulsating body that was certainly not a figment of anyone’s imagination.  The National Security Advisor’s eyes popped open, and she lost some control of the movement in her legs.

Lauren smiled, returning to her breasts and moving down to her belly.  She fell in love with every inch of caramel skin that she tasted.

"Oh...Uhh...oh God."

A rough encounter with her clit again sent Nancy into spasm but not orgasm; she was a professional.  Lauren seemed to know what she was doing and it was appreciated.  There was nothing like giving 110% and getting 45 back in return.

"Don’t come yet." Lauren whispered in her ear.  Nancy wondered how she got so close to her without notice.  "I am enjoying this way too much."

"Don’t stop." Nancy whimpered. 

She had not whimpered since the first time, 15 in her parent’s farmhouse with Caroline Harper and her Hershey colored nipples and more pleasure than thought possible.  The experience, though usually good had not been new and the sensations overwhelming since.  Lauren pulled back a bit, causing her lover to cry out.

"Harder baby, don’t stop."

"Don’t come yet."

"I won't, I promise.  Oh good lord."

Nancy thrust out her breasts for Lauren’s attention but she kissed her mouth instead.  She gripped the sheets with one hand, Lauren’s shoulder with the other, and was soon climaxing with an intensity she hadn’t felt since the Russians invaded Afghanistan.  Back when sex was more than a chore.

Lauren withdrew her fingers, running them down the length of Nancy’s body.  Nancy was clinging to her and they both breathed heavily.  It was quiet in the room, there was nothing to say, and the sound of heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats was a comfort.  Lauren broke the silence.

"I will not assume because the sex was good that I will be invited to spend the night." She said.

"Who told you the sex was good?" Nancy asked.

Lauren laughed.

"Mmm hmm.  Harder baby, don’t stop was a dead giveaway, unless I was being placated.  Though I have to tell you if I was you should an Oscar on your shelf."

She squeezed Nancy again and Nancy loved it.  Then she kissed her.  They both exhaled, wrapped in each other and sharing those sweet after sex kisses.

"I want you to stay.  Chevy Chase is a long ride and you’ve used a lot of energy.  Not to mention I want to do this again tomorrow morning."

"Oh good, I thought it was just me.  No one will ever say that Lauren Annette Pierdon doesn't always put her best foot forward...or any other body part required."

Nancy laughed.

"What’s so funny?" she sat up on her elbow and couldn’t help running her fingers through Nancy’s hair.  If it were up to her, she would always wear it down.

"LAP, your initials are LAP.  That’s funny."

"Yeah, what are yours?"

"NIM...Nancy Irene McNally."

"NIM?  And you laughed at LAP."  Lauren was laughing now.

"Shut up."

Nancy rolled over and pinned Lauren underneath her.

"I hope this is punishment of laughing though it feels like the opposite."

She pushed up to kiss Nancy, managing to only graze her lips with her tongue.  She was being touched again and her mind was going blank.

"Nancy, oh I'm never going to stop saying your name if you keep that up."

Nancy smiled, taking Lauren on another ride.  They would both be drained at work tomorrow.


End file.
